Rise of the Fallen
Objective Ser Maximilian fears that the Salvation cult is somehow involved in the recent skeleton sightings. Investigate the matter. Details Rise of the Fallen becomes available after the Arisen has had an audience with the Duke. Speak with Ser Maximilian to start the quest. Investigate the Secret Meeting *''Search the capital to learn anything you can not only of Salvation's clandestine meeting, but also the cult's involvement in the skeleton scourge.'' Infiltrate the Catacombs *''Use the key you've obtained to enter the catacombs.'' Vanquish the Skeletons' Master *''Fend off the advancing undead as you pursue and kill the Salvation zealot responsible for the scourge.'' Report Back to Ser Maximilian *''You implicated Salvation in the undead scourge and killed the cultist responsible. Report your deeds to Ser Maximilian.'' Quest Successful *''You solved the mystery and informed Ser Maximilian. Quest reward received.'' Walkthrough This quest may only be acquired after completing the quests Come to Court and Seeking Salvation. Speak with Ser Maximilian in the Noble Quarter of Gran Soren to begin. Investigate the Secret Meeting This quest has three ways of being completed. One is to shadow a cult member and obtain his key and the other is to speak with a cult member directly and obtain one of his two keys by force or Gold. The third way is to do both, as detailed bellow. The two keys obtained are different as will be further explained in the walkthrough. In order to shadow the cult member, the Arisen must wear a Set of Salvation Robes. It is not required to have the Salvation's Badge in the party's inventory. In order to find the secret meeting, sleep at the inn until nightfall and walk under the bridge leading to the Venery. Approaching the bridge will trigger a cutscene showing two Salvation cult members, Dillan and Tagert, meeting underneath the bridge. Route 1: While wearing a Set of Salvation Robes the Arisen may approach them without suspicion. Follow Dillan to the back of the Alehouse. Here he will hide a key in a barrel. Pick up the key (there is no need to wait until he is gone). This key is the First Key To Salvation, which will open a gate within the Catacombs. Route 2: Without wearing a Set of Salvation Robes, simply approach the two cult members below the bridge. Engaging Tagert in conversation, he may be convinced to surrender the First key To Salvation through bribery (by paying him 10,000 Gold) or by force for the Second Key To Salvation. These will open different gates within the Catacombs. Route 3: To obtain both keys: Rest beforehand to create a "hard" checkpoint save. First, speak with Tagert while wearing the Set of Salvation Robes. Wait about 50 seconds or so at that dialogue screen, and when exiting the dialogue Dillan can be overheard talking about hiding the key. Run after Dillan and get the first key from the barrel in the corner behind the Ale House. Then unequip the Salvation Robes and quickly run to infiltrate Tagert when he comes running past Caxton's Armory, towards the southern exit of Gran Soren. Not wearing the Salvation Robes initiates the dialogue that will grant the second key by force or the First Key by bribery. Infiltrate the Catacombs Regardless of which key was obtained, head to the Catacombs. Leave Gran Soren through the west gate and follow the road leading to Deos Hills. Pass the Saurians, go under the bridge and enter the Catacombs. From the entrance go forward and into the hall where the party first met the Elysion. The large doors on the opposite end of the room are now unlocked. Open it to enter the stairway. Skeleton Knights lurk within. Proceed into the next room and take the right into a larger area. Walk north and take the right path up the stairs to a small cavern and take the wooden ladder up to the upper area of this level. Take the left to enter an area with a few more Skeleton Knights. From here take either the left or the right path, both lead into a large room with Skeleton Mages. Head west to enter another large hall. There will be more Undead and Phantoms. Proceed west to overhear Tagert giving a speech. If the party is carrying the Second Key To Salvation, open this door and slay the Stout Undead. At the stairs Tagert will approach and plead for the cessation of Salvation's activities. If the party is carrying the First Key To Salvation, take a right here and go up to the next level using the elevator. Open the door right to the right. Go down the stairs to find an underground area with skeletons and several sarcophagi. Both keys eventually provide access to the same area. The Second Key allows access from below and the First Key allows access from above. Regardless of which key was used, open the sarcophagi scattered about the area to collect 5 gems: *First Gem of Salvation *Second Gem of Salvation *Third Gem of Salvation *Fourth Gem of Salvation *Fifth Gem of Salvation Together, these five gems will open the large door with five indentations (located west of the third gem). The area around the sarcophagi is guarded by Skeleton Knights and Skeleton Mages. Use the map on the right to locate the five gems. Near the fourth gem is a chest containing a Frozen Tomorrow as a random drop. Once all five gems have been obtained, go to the large door with the five indentations and enter the room for a cutscene. Vanquish the Skeletons' Master Balsac is one of the leaders of the Salvation cult and the source of the Skeleton scourge. Balsac has two heath bars and can summon Skeletons, Skeleton Knights, and Skeleton Mages at will, so kill him quickly. Focus on slaying Balsac, as his demise will instantly destroy any Skeletons he has summoned. Report Back to Ser Maximilian Once Balsac is slain, open the chest containing Crimson Teeth daggers and head back to Ser Maximilian in Gran Soren's Noble Quarter. Quest Successful Speak with Ser Maximilian to complete the quest. The Catacombs may be re-entered at any time. Any gates that have been unlocked or unbarred will remain that way for this entire playthrough (until the Seneschal is confronted Post-Game, leading to New Game Plus). Maps The below maps depict the layout of The Catacombs: Notes *If Seeking Salvation is not finished before Come to Court, a main story quest, players will not be able to activate this quest. *If the player missed the opportunity to get either the First/Second Key To Salvation, Montebank of The Black Cat will have a Second Key To Salvation available for purchase. * For subsequent playthroughs, the Arisen may make duplicates of the Salvation Keys for easier access to the Catacombs. Category:Quests Category:Sidequests Category:Salvation Category:NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Significant NPCs Category:Items Category:Quest Items Category:Locations Category:Main Quests